


[狼队]蝴蝶效应

by kyd



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyd/pseuds/kyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2005年（X3）的Logan穿越到1982年（天启之前），在那里偶遇能力还没觉醒的少年小队长，在一场酒吧骚乱中把陷入圈套的小队长捞了出来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trash

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个新坑，感谢上一篇狼队文的LOFTER百赞，太太们食用愉快~(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ (8
> 
> 弃权声明：文中角色不属于我。
> 
> 避雷：文中小队长未成年；以及一旦抓住狼叔就不放手的小队长（？）
> 
> 私设：把Charles写成英格兰人了。因为詹一美的那种基佬气质大家懂得，更重要的是我对80年代的英国比较了解而对美国一无所知。但实际上写到后面一直在反省这个私设，太狠了，从没见过有改角色国籍的这种私设。纠结……。

2005年，半生叱咤风云的万磁王经历了人生中最险恶的一战，并且一败涂地。

在凤凰之力的呼啸中，他失去了Charles——他唯一的朋友和最难缠的敌人，最后，甚至失去了自己的能力。

在浩劫后的孑然独坐中，万磁王突然想起过去的一段经历。

1973年，他曾遭遇过一位来自未来的变种人，就是后来经常被他当成废铁随意造型的那个可怜的加拿大男人，金刚狼。据好友Charles所说，金刚狼从未来带来的讯息改变了整个变种人群族的命运。

因此，万磁王做了一个大胆的决定：他要如法炮制X教授在“未来”的方式，让幻影猫将金刚狼送回1982年——少女Jean Grey的凤凰之力觉醒之前，指点Charles控制凤凰的力量。

*

“所以我现在回到2005年，我们的Jean就会回来了吗？”Logan疑惑地望着面前一头浓密秀发的X教授，想警告他不久的未来中那个大坏蛋天启会堵掉你所有的毛囊把你强行变成一个光可鉴人的秃头。  
然而万磁王郑重警告过自己：“除了凤凰之外不能改变任何事，因为任何多余的行为都可能引起历史的巨大波澜。”

Logan认同这个说法，他并不想因为拯救Charles的发型而在一个四分五裂的未来世界醒来——天知道眼前这个充满旧贵族优越感的俊美青年会为了保住头发做出什么事。

蝴蝶效应，Logan提醒自己，蝴蝶效应。

“希望会吧，保持乐观，Logan.” 年轻的Charles已经颇有X教授的风范，说起话来既有政治家式的圆滑，又像心理医生一样具有安抚的力量。

“那我现在要怎么回去？你知道，回到我应该在的时间。”

“呃……难道未来的Erik没有告诉你吗？”

“……” Logan有点无语，Charles，你难道还不知道你基友是个管杀不管埋的人吗。

“你不是在1973年已经见过2020年的我吗？’他’是怎么回去的？”

“噗……”教授长吐一口气，用最真挚和无辜的眼神望向金刚狼：“对不起Logan，我真不知道那个你后来去哪儿了。”

金刚狼再一次无语了，除了理念不同之外，教授和万磁王真是名副其实的灵魂伴侣。

“啊，我有了个好点子，” Charles用他轻快的英国口音说道，拿起桌上的一张便签纸边往上写字边念：“‘致亲爱的，未来的Erik，——现在是——1982年7月4日’，几点来着？’下午8点，23分，距离Logan被传送过来32小时’，对吗？好，’可以让Logan回到2005年了。祝，好——你的老朋友Charles Xavier’。”

Logan皱紧眉头，看着Charles华丽的花体字在便签纸上跳着舞展开。

祝好？你开玩笑呢，给万磁王写便条祝什么好？Logan不由得庆幸自己的祖国从这帮奇怪的英国人那里独立了。

“我会把这张纸条交给Erik，让他在未来打开。”Charles小心地折好便签纸，放进自己马甲的口袋，眼巴巴地看着Logan等他发生变化。

而Logan一动不动地回看着Charles。

“哈喽？Wolverine？” Charles用手在Logan脸前挥了挥。

“……”

“啊哈，看我犯了个多么低级的错误，”Charles掏出那张纸条擦擦两下撕掉：“既然未来已经被改变，那么在这条时间线上的Eric不会做传送这件事，而做传送的Eric也收不到我的纸条……看来你只能等了，Logan。”

 

*

 

姑且不论被卡在一个不属于自己的时代的尴尬和挫败感，Logan还挺怀念1980年代的酒吧。

没有那些精致得过分的装潢，大得畸形的枝型灯或毛茸茸的墙面，没有荧光色的鸡尾酒，也没有在每个人麻木的脸上映着的智能手机的冷光。

80年代只有迪斯科射灯，斑驳的墙纸，Synth-Pop音乐，台式游戏机发出八位音乐机械的滴滴声，潮男潮女们一脸烟熏妆和染得花花绿绿的奇怪发型，醉醺醺的男人们一言不和就到酒吧门口单挑，充斥着一种迷幻混合着粗粝的奇怪氛围。

用Charles给的钞票，Logan买了伏特加和雪茄。他打算把所有时间都在这里耗掉，不和任何人交谈，不做出任何改变历史的行动——直到2005年的幻影猫把自己弄回去为止。

*

“这是什么？是可卡因？” 一把熟悉的声线猛地将Logan从无所事事的发呆中扯出来，他立刻看向说话的那个人——

看起来只有十五六岁的少年，跟他的同伴坐在环形吧台的另一端。Logan得透过吧台的格栅和酒保晃来晃去的背影，勉强看到少年的面部轮廓。

然而这是他绝不会认错的一个人——镭射眼，X-MEN未来的队长。  
在Logan所在的2005年，他可靠的战友已经死于凤凰的力量，连遗体都没有留下。  
但眼前的这名少年脸上清晰可见的漂亮颧骨，下颚的流畅线条和挺直的鼻梁，立刻唤醒了Logan的记忆。

Logan还记得在不祥的预感中无法确定战友的生死的那种令人疯狂的焦虑，和镭射眼从不离身的护目镜在自己的指间粉碎时那令人绝望的触感。

 

Logan推算了一下他的年龄，差不多对得上。

所以，现在Logan面对的是个高中生的镭射眼。他的脸上没有红石英眼镜，显然那可怕的能力还没有觉醒。

Hey，Cyke。Logan在心中无声地问候对面的少年。也许我能在一个有你的未来醒来。

 

Logan知道现在最理智的做法是悄悄离开酒吧，不让Scott注意到他。一旦镭射眼和金刚狼提前认识，不知道能给未来掀起多大的浪。

但他没法不注意到Scott现在和他的同伴正在争论的事——另一名少年似乎想让Scott磕什么药，摆在Scott面前的小银碟上有一道细细的白色粉末线条。

这可不是LSD，也不是XTC，这是他妈的古柯碱。在80年代一统毒品江湖的古柯碱。

Logan知道古柯碱能对人的身体造成多大的损害，这可能会瞬间杀死Scott……

不，不会的。Logan自己在心里安慰自己：你知道未来，你知道这个小家伙将会长得很健康，天天碍眼地在你眼前晃，拦在你和Jean中间，念叨各种政治正确的话让你的生活变得糟心无比。

他不会死在一次酒吧里愚蠢的嗑药上，所以别插手，Logan，别插手。

即使在心里不断重复着这些话，Logan的双眼还是紧盯着对面，他知道Scott面对那一撮粉末非常抗拒，问题是他会不会因为同伴给他的压力而吸食它。

“我不会吸的。”Logan听到Scott说。

“不是吧，你是胆小鬼吗，Summers？大家都在吸，你害怕什么。”

“我不害怕，我只是觉得这件事很蠢。”

“如果你不做这个的话，你永远不会是我们中的一员。”同伴诱骗道：“你会永远是个边缘人。”

Scott沉默了一会儿。

Logan在心里为Scott捏了把汗，他知道他的战友并不像他在战场上显示的那么强悍，Scott的内心其实相当敏感，尤其介意自己能不能被其他人接受，会不会使其他人失望。

“不。”Scott说出了最终的答案，并且将那个盛着白粉的小银碟推向同伴。

“真是拗不过你，Summers，”同伴自己堵住一边鼻孔低头吸干净白粉，然后将一杯伏特加递给Scott：“那试试没那么厉害的吧，干了这杯。”

这是个圈套！

Logan立刻意识到，Scott身边的这个小伙子先用古柯碱施压让Scott紧张，当Scott解除压力的一瞬间，也就是他的戒心最松懈的那一刻，送上去的才是真正的毒药。

然而Scott远没有Logan那么老于世故，他接过看似无害的玻璃杯，将内容物一饮而尽。

 

*

 

正如Logan所料，几个身材魁梧的光头党突然围到两个少年身边：“干得好，Mortimer。把他交给我们，你可以滚了。”

Scott不明所以地环视突然现身的壮汉，又看向他一脸惶恐的同伴。

“对不起Summers，我是被迫的……他们逼我……”

“你给我喝了迷药？”Scott端起手里的空杯子，愤怒地质问那名被称为Mortimer的少年。

“快滚开，臭小子，没你的事了。”在光头党混混们粗噶的呼喝声中，Mortimer迅速消失在酒吧中的人丛里。

药效发挥得很快，Scott似乎已经连坐都坐不稳，趴在吧台上勉强支撑着自己的身体。

“嘿，快去帮帮那小子，”Logan忍不住叫住站在自己面前，挡住视线的酒保：“你没看见那几个家伙要把他拉走了吗？”

“别惹事，外地人，”酒吧低声警告Logan：“在这里只能装没看见，你看周围这么多人，有一个过来管闲事的没有？”

这叫闲事？Logan气急了，在能够理性地想好前因后果之前，他的拳头已经击中了酒保的面门。

酒保应声而倒，周围的人，包括正在胁迫Scott的几名大汉的视线都朝Logan集中过来。

“你们几个垃圾，离这个孩子远点，否则我会给你们点厉害看看。”

接下来的故事情节并不难预料，Logan凭借他天赋异禀的身体和超人的战斗技巧，摆平几个伦敦东郊的混混自然不在话下。

现在的问题是，他要怎么处理这个趴在吧台上，已经被药得神志不清的镭射眼。


	2. HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是简介也是避雷：金刚狼被强势的小队长硬拉上车（？）  
> 避雷：未成年；药物作用

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 百赞必须更文~  
> 谢谢上一章太太们的留言和按赞  
> 

“嘿，清醒点，小孩！”Logan拍着Scott的面颊试图让他恢复神志：“你家在哪？我得送你回家去。”

 

“我家……在美国……”Scott无力地瘫软在Logan的臂弯里，艰难地保持清醒。

 

“那你在这干嘛？”

 

“修学……修学旅行。”

 

Logan不太明白什么是修学旅行，他从字面上猜测是高中生的集体活动。

 

“那送你去医院。”Logan说着就要把Scott抱起来。

 

“不……不能去医院，我会被开除……喝酒……会被开除的……”

 

Logan翻了个白眼，这小混蛋甚至连法定饮酒年龄都还没到。

 

Logan想到可以把Scott送到Charles那里，Charles应该不会介意收留一个迷糊少年，鉴于他的大宅里已经住了超过半打这样的孩子。

 

但镭射眼偏偏是日后X教授最器重的学生和下属，要是这两个人提前认识了，蝴蝶效应之下，未来又不知道要掀起什么洪水滔天。

 

所以，在Logan能把这整件事捋明白之前，他已经背着年轻的Scott朝酒吧附近的小旅馆走去——酒吧附近总会有这样的爱巢，从不令人失望。

 

少年的身体放松地趴在Logan的背上，他身上的气息和体温让金刚狼想起在他自己的时间线上那个因为失去了挚爱而伏在自己肩膀上哭泣的男人。那个人的身体是紧绷的，好像随时会断裂，Logan使劲拉住了他，而他甚至不知道自己在和什么对象角力。

 

臭小子应该感谢我，Logan想，我不但从一群不知道打算对你做什么的光头党手里救了你，而且也许还能为你的未来省一些眼泪。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“好了，小孩，在这里待着等到药性过去，天亮了我送你回你的童子军营地，OK？”这是Logan能想到的影响最小的解决方法，他甚至怀着一丝希望：现在已经迷迷糊糊的Scott可能以后连自己的脸都不记得。

 

“你现在还醒着，说明药性不强，也许过一两个小时你就又活蹦乱跳的了。”

 

床上的Scott一脸痛苦地点了点头。少年那有点长的前发垂下来，在前额微微摇晃的样子，让他看起来有点中性，但是意外地挺适合他精致的五官。

 

“蒙汗药会让你的大脑脱水，你得尽量多补充点水分。”Logan用杯子接了点水，把少年的身体扶起来，发现他的体温高得可怕。这可不像是一般迷药的症状，看到Scott迷迷糊糊的样子，Logan竟然紧张起来。

 

“Scott，你感觉还好吗？”

 

“……你为什么知道我的名字？”显然高烧还没让小队长锐利的大脑变糊涂。

 

“呃，刚才那家伙叫你了。”

 

“不，他叫我’Summers’。”

 

怎么喝酒的时候不见你这么精明呢。Logan暗暗腹诽。

 

“先喝水，别问这么多！”Logan把水递到Scott嘴边喂他喝了一些。

 

既然迷药的作用并不大，而Scott虽然不算特别强壮，要制服他也并不容易，必须得有其他的药物成分来控制他。再加上徒然发热，却没有其他不适的症状，让Logan开始怀疑Scott刚才不慎服下的迷药中还混着催情药之类的玩意。不论是什么，他想尽快让Scott把药物代谢掉。

 

“接着喝，把水都喝光。”Logan急躁地催促着。

 

“我感觉不对劲。”Scott连说话时嘴里都呼着热气，他把手环上Logan的肩膀：“我不敢相信我会说这种话，但是，你能吻我一下吗？我觉得现在真的需要……”

 

“嘿，别胡闹。”

 

Logan用手抵住少年Scott发烫的胸膛，Scott却揪着Logan的头发试图把他的脑袋拉过来，Logan忍着痛绷紧了身体抵抗着。

 

“听我说，小孩，你的坏朋友大概给你下了春药，你得控制自己，别乱来！”

 

“我猜到了，”Scott艰难地停顿了一下：“但是我感觉像要烧起来一样……就只亲一下行吗？”

 

催情药的作用就像荒草地里的野火，本来只是个不起眼的火星子，只是一种莫名的亢奋让Scott觉得有点微妙的不自在，在某个节点上却突然势不可挡地蔓延着燃烧起来。

 

现在贴着皮肤的衣物让他觉得闷热难受，发胀的下体被牛仔裤的拉链勒得发痛，两腿却酸软无力地颤抖。他甚至能感觉到体内不住分泌着液体已经多到从他的後穴溢出的程度，他已经很难去思考，却无比清晰地知道自己想要什么。

 

“不行！”Logan低声咆哮着：“这不是能让你讨价还价的事！”

 

少年Scott挂在他的脖子上，比Logan记忆中的要稚嫩得多，光滑的面颊上还没有那片迷人的凹陷，嘴唇有着十几岁的孩子们特有的丰润，以及那一双蓝眼睛——那双Logan从未见过的清澈的双眸藏在前发的阴影中，带着不加掩饰的欲望，没有一点阴翳地直视着他。

 

“这简直太乱来了……”Logan努力回想他那个正直得讨人厌的战友的模样，想以此熄灭此刻熊熊燃烧的欲火。

 

然而于事无补，Logan绝望地意识到，即使是2005年的镭射眼，即使护目镜遮住他那双漂亮的眼睛，他依然是个令人蠢蠢欲动的美男子，而想起那个强壮成熟的镭射眼竟然让他更加渴望眼前的少年Scott。

 

这个孩子有意无意地吮着自己的嘴唇的样子简直要令人发疯了。

 

“听着，我现在到外面的走廊去，你自己在房里好好撸一发，OK?”

 

“你不能离开我，”短促有力的祈使句让Logan错觉在他面前的不是这个青涩的十五岁男孩而是他的小队长镭射眼：“我正在发着高烧，谁知道这药会有什么副作用；我可能会猝死，而你就站在外面的走廊，让我一个人无声无息地死在房间里？”

 

“那我就看着你撸一发好了，如果你坚持的话，但我绝对不能碰你。”Logan的理性想要把Scott推开，他强壮的手臂却不肯行动，使他的推拒只能停留于苍白的语言。

 

“为什么？只是亲一下会有什么危害？”

 

在Logan意识到之前，Scott已经抱上来，火热的身体紧贴着Logan的雄健身躯，嘴唇贴上Logan络腮胡。

 

Logan抗拒不了这种热度。

 

他本能地将怀里的少年按在床上，吻上那对柔软的嘴唇。Scott热切地回吻，舌尖与Logan的纠缠，长腿缠上Logan的腰间。

 

少年的吻有点过于急切，他揪着Logan后脑的短发，侵略性地企图占领Logan的口腔，而Logan引导着Scott放慢节奏，轻咬他的唇瓣，吮吸他的舌尖，听着少年在他嘴里发出难耐情欲的哼声。

 

他的手顺着T恤的下摆轻易地潜入，爱抚着Scott敏感的侧腰……直到他的皮夹克被Scott连拉带扯地从身上弄下来甩到一旁，铜制的拉链扣落地时发出“铛”的脆响，Logan的理智才短暂地回到主场。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“操, Scott，你还是个未成年！”

 

“我十六岁了。”Scott的手依然环着Logan粗壮的脖颈，迫切地想要继续。

 

“你最多十五岁。”

 

“……你到底是谁？”Scott疑惑地望着这个好像知晓自己的一切的男人：“你是变种人吗？”

 

你他妈的自己也是变种人，你个混账！Logan在心中无声呐喊。

 

这提醒了Logan，他正在跟蝴蝶效应玩火。

 

“听着，Scott，你是未成年人，而且你现在神志不清，我不能跟你……不管你希望做什么，明白吗？”Logan希望拿出“大人”的威严来，虽然诚实的下身反应让他的话语变得没什么底气，他的身体紧压在Scott身上，从刚开始他勃起的老二就一直顶在少年的腿根上。

 

“听着，奇怪的陌生人，我过几天就十六岁了，我现在神志很清醒，”这段毫不犹豫的话语颇有X-MEN队长那不容置疑的气势，但同时少年Scott用那双海蓝色的眼睛恳求着Logan：“而且我真的很想要，求你了，行吗？我以为变种人不在乎这些条条框框的……”

 

变种人是不太在乎这些，Logan想，但以后最会拿这些人类社会的教条来教训我的变种人就是你！

 

“这不是你的意愿，是药物作用。”Logan坐起来，用所剩不多的理智撑着最后一道防线，。

 

“你必须努力抵抗药力，这甚至不是什么大不了的药，你是个非常强大的变……，”金刚狼情急之下差点说溜了嘴，尴尬地挑起眉头：“你是个强大的男人，Scott，你能扛得过去。”

 

“为什么要扛？不是有你在这里吗？”

 

Logan被问得无言以对。

 

“求你了……我都没法告诉你现在我有多难受。”Scott下意识地亲吻磨蹭着Logan的面颊和下巴：“你知道我很清醒。你要我怎么证明都行。”

 

Logan简直受不了这种苦苦哀求，在他的记忆中Scott从来没求过什么，那个骄傲的小子通常只发号施令，或者指责Logan不服从命令。

 

而这少年的体温紧贴着Logan的胸膛，他的体味混合着酒精和二手烟的味道刺激着狼獾的嗅觉，他的恳求把Logan的脑子搅成一团浆糊，让男人体内的本能像一头发狂的公牛试图冲破脆弱的围栏。

 

 

 

但他必须得确定这孩子是清醒地在说话，这是Logan最后的底线——

 

 

 

“123乘321，算出来我就答应你。”

 

“你认真的吗？”Scott一脸难以置信，他现在欲火焚身的当口，眼前这个看起来像个伐木工的粗犷男人竟然要自己做算术。

 

“认真的。”

 

“妈的……你最好别耍我，”Scott终于放开紧抱着Logan的双手，转身向床头柜拿起旅馆便笺和铅笔：“这他妈还需要笔算……”

 

Logan有点不忍地看着这个年轻版的镭射眼，把便笺板按在自己膝头，咬着下唇，颤抖着在纸上写着算式，汗水沿着少年的鬓角滑落，掉进他的领口里。

 

欺负Scott是很有趣，但至少在当下这不是Logan的本意，他并不知道Scott还需要打草稿才能解开他随口出的题。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

即使在如此困难的情况下，Scott的字迹依然像Logan记得的那样，排列得挺整齐。

 

“算好了，你看对吗？”Scott把便笺本递给Logan，药效让他的手指尖都在发烫，他的忍耐已经到了最后极限。

 

“呃……”Logan认真看了一遍那演算式，感觉实在对不起Scott的努力：“其实，我也不知道对不对。我没学过算术。”

 

“什么？”Scott连想发火都没劲了：“我擦——嗯……”

 

一句脏话还未出口，Logan已经拉住他吻上他的嘴唇，顺势把Scott压倒在床垫上。

 

“别说脏话，Cyke，”分开这个缠绵的亲吻后Logan说：“你从来不说脏话。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呃……肉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避雷：未成年人；直接描写

Logan感觉有点不妙，他跟未来的战友兼同事，现在困在一个爱巢旅馆的小房间里。准确地说，是他被这家伙困在房间里，而且两个人都有点欲火焚身。

 

接下来要发生的事，Logan认命地想，任何人都阻止不了它发生，鉴于他们两人都已经脱得不着寸缕，在不断的接吻中也已经不知道吞了多少对方的口水。

 

这对未来的世界会有什么影响，还是个巨大的未知。

 

Scott Summers，目前还是一个平凡的高中生，现在跨在Logan身上，双手环着Logan的肩膀，试着坐到Logan勃起的阴茎上。

 

而Logan抓住少年纤细紧实的腰，支撑着他身体的重量。

 

Logan甚至感到紧张，他从来没有在性事中这么急着想要进入对方，同时这么害怕伤到对方。

 

“慢点，Scott，慢点……扶住我的肩膀。”

 

少年的身上湿湿滑滑的全是汗水，Logan几乎要握不住他的腰。

 

Scott依言用左手扶住Logan的肩，右手探到自己身下扶住Logan粗大的阴茎，把它引导到正确的位置。

 

Logan简直无法相信这个平时禁欲系的男孩可以这么性感，他剧烈地喘息，脸上带着潮红，湿润的嘴唇甚至带上了艳红色。

 

“觉得疼就停下，别勉强……”

 

Logan的话还没说完，Scott已经将身体向下一沉，把Logan勃起的顶端吞进去一截。

 

“操——”Logan忍不住骂了句脏话，少年的体内又湿又紧，而且也许是药物作用，他的插入没受到什么阻力，只觉得Scott体内的肠液湿淋淋的不停地往下流淌。

 

“我叫你慢一点，别伤到你自己。”

 

“别担心。”Scott反过来安慰Logan。

 

Scott慢慢地往下，没费多大劲就把Logan粗大的阴茎全部吃到体内。他的后庭被Logan的巨大阴茎撑满，龟头硬硬的顶在最深处，酸麻的快感不停地从被顶住的地方传来。Scott甚至觉得全身的力气都要被抽空了。

 

“你还好吗，Scott？”

 

“好极了……”少年喘息着回答：“感觉太好了，简直难以置信。”

 

感受着肉棒在身体里轻微的抽动，而Logan的大手安抚般地顺着他的背脊上下滑动。催情药的折磨很快变成燃烧的快感，他抱着Logan的脖子试着轻轻上下套弄。

 

“你要把我弄疯了，Scott。”Logan由着他年轻的床伴作出青涩的尝试，抬手为他抹掉脸上的汗珠。

 

Scott低低的呻吟声紧贴在他耳边，手指下意识地抓着他的肩背，那张漂亮的脸沉浸在情欲之中，Logan甚至有点理解了为什么有人要用药迷翻他。

 

“帮帮我，Logan……”Scott低声在Logan耳边请求。

 

“……你怎么知道我的名字？”Logan有点困惑，虽然到这份上他其实也不太在乎了。

 

“你的项链上有。”Scott微笑着轻轻扯了一下Logan脖子上的狗牌。

 

“你知道得太多了，小朋友，”Logan一挑眉头：“现在我得让你闭嘴了。”

 

“抓紧，”在Scott还没反应过来之前，Logan抱紧Scott，保持着两人结合的姿势把他放倒在床垫上。

 

Scott被这一顶刺激得叫出声。

 

Logan一手扶住他的腰，慢慢挺动抽插起来。

 

巨大的龟头在Scott敏感的肠道中摩擦着，因为充分的润滑而毫无阻碍，每一下都抽到最末端又插入最深处。Logan的动作那么慢，好像故意要让他体会到每一个细节，让他柔嫩的内壁倍受折磨。

 

徘徊在高潮的边缘，又总是无法发泄，Scott年轻的脸庞因为快感和缓慢的折磨扭曲起来，他紧闭着双眼，脚趾不由自主地蜷缩。

 

“你是……你是故意这么慢的吗？”

 

“你着急了？”Logan觉得有点好笑，他俯身在Scott红润的唇瓣上咬了一口。

 

Scott以牙还牙，也对Logan的嘴唇又吻又咬。

 

Logan从没想到过Scott是这种类型的——在床上，也许是催情药的作用，但他真像一头发情的小野兽。

 

抽插的速度迅速地加快，随着Logan的每一个动作发出暧昧的水声，在体内的敏感点上猛烈的顶撞——这种感觉对Scott来说全然陌生，少年的身体向后仰去，无法抑制地颤抖。快感像奔腾的溪流汇聚成瀑布，轰然而下，最后他深陷在漩涡中。他彻底失控地呻吟着，身下的床单被揪得一片凌乱。

 

“慢点……啊……Logan，慢……操——”

 

Scott颤抖着高潮了，白浊的液体溅到两人身上，他因为高潮而收缩痉挛的后庭把Logan包裹得那么紧，爽得金刚狼差点也射出来。

 

“小孩，你射了我一身。”Logan一边笑着调侃他，一边扯过被单给他擦——其实那些精液更多还是落在Scott自己的胸膛和腹部。

 

“这是药在作用，”Scott有点尴尬：“我通常没有……呃，没那么快……”

 

“没关系。”Logan在少年的前额落下一个吻：“让你休息一会儿再继续。”

 

Logan把他的勃起从Scott体内慢慢退出来，用手指探入湿润的穴口确认他没有受伤。Logan粗大的指节在后庭进进出出，屈起手指探索他的敏感点。当他找对了地方时，少年的身体猛地弹了一下。

 

“不是说让我休息吗？”药效过了大半，Scott对自己的反应有点害羞起来。

 

“我觉得你已经休息够了。”Logan不顾Scott的抗议，更变本加厉地把嘴唇凑到少年胸前柔软的乳头上，轻轻吮吻。

 

Scott的乳头也是他的敏感带，被这样一撩拨，刚发泄过的阴茎又恢复了精神。

 

“恢复得挺快啊，”Logan用他粗糙的手掌轻轻套弄Scott：“这也是药效？”

 

“不是，这是我自己。”Scott带着点孩子气的骄傲回答。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

这个夜晚并不漫长，虽然Logan经历过各种各样的性，但是面对一个欲求不满的青少年好像还是第一次。到最后金刚狼有点分不清能满足Scott的究竟是他自己，还是他的变种能力——自愈因子和超人的身体素质。无论如何，少年从不正常的燥热中平静下来，完好无缺地躺在Logan身边已经让他觉得自己功德圆满。

 

“实际上你不用来救我，他们也不敢把我怎么样。”平躺在床上，Scott直视着天花板：“‘Havok是我哥’，一般只要说出这句话，谁都不敢动我。”

 

Logan在脑海里搜索代号’浩劫’的变种人，似乎并没有能对得上的面孔，Scott以外也没有其他姓Summers的变种人给他留下过印象。

 

“那倒不见得，你别太天真了，Scott。”Logan想抽根雪茄，但是为了未成年人的身体健康，他忍住了：“明天见到你那个坏朋友Motifer，记得给他一拳，揍他的鼻子。”

 

“是Mortimer。还有我不是用拳头解决问题的那种人。”

 

“当然。”Logan随口附和了一句。你很快就可以用眼神解决大部分问题，又何必用拳头。

 

Logan转脸看着身旁静卧着的少年，他的侧脸的轮廓，颧骨、眉弓和鼻梁，微微上翘的嘴唇，线条利落的下颌，分明就是那个长大了的镭射眼。

 

“睡一觉吧，明天一早就得把你叫醒。”Logan的大手盖到少年的眼睑上，使他闭上眼睛。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

清晨，Logan在小旅馆的停车场里随意挑了辆不起眼的轿车开出来，带上少年Scott朝他的住宿地点驶去。

 

打开车顶篷，迎面吹着微凉的风，这个时节在英格兰小镇的道路上驾驶本是一件很惬意的事，但坐在副驾驶座上的Scott一反昨夜的热情，一言不发地只盯着前方的道路。

 

就这样在沉默中驾驶了15分钟后，Logan终于忍不住了，一打转向灯，把车停到路边泊好，拉起手刹。

 

“Scott，你诚实地回答我，”金刚狼郑重地转向身旁的少年：“昨晚的事情你是不是后悔了？”

 

少年的脸以肉眼可见速度迅速红起来，从脖子到耳根红得像煮熟的小龙虾一样。

 

“不……并不后悔。”

 

“那就好。”Logan松了口气，如果Scott说一句“后悔”，他可能不计代价也要再穿越一次阻止一切事情发生，不管过程的痛苦或者要背负多大的风险。

 

看着Scott因为害羞而无所适从的样子，跟昨晚那个性饥渴少年简直判若两人。Logan不想再给他压力，于是把车重新开到路上，继续向目的地行驶。

 

沉默的时间里Logan试图回想起在自己的时间线上他和Scott独处时都会聊些什么，好像总是一些毫无意义的互相挑衅。那时他们总是为了争夺Jean的好感而互相竞争，但是从没有起过大冲突，反而像小学生一样试图在言语上压制对方。Logan总有一些小打小闹的恶作剧，比如开走Scott的车。想到这里Logan依然对自己的恶作剧感到满意，自顾自地微笑起来。

 

“你知道偷车是不对的吧。”少年Scott突然开口。

 

“什么？”还沉浸在回忆中的Logan一时没反应过来，甚至以为自己被车主镭射眼质问了。

 

“这辆车……”

 

“哦，这是借，”Logan有点尴尬地解释道：“等我把你这个麻烦鬼送走就把车开回来放在原地，行了嘛？”

 

Scott仍然有点狐疑的表情。

 

“我知道了，这不好。”Logan让了步：“等会儿我会给车加满油并且向车主诚恳地道歉。”

 

“不……”Scott嘴角翘起一个不易觉察的弧度：“你才不会这么做。”

 

很快他们就到了Scott的集体住宿地点。看着少年尚有些单薄的背影在晨光雾霭中朝宿舍走去，Logan心里有种莫名的失落。我还期待什么呢，他自嘲地想，一个告别之吻吗？


	4. SHADOWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金刚狼的穿越时空之旅结束了，他回到“背水一战”并未发生的2005年（X3）。

这一次醒来时，Logan感觉自己睡了无比漫长的一觉，难得一夜无梦，睡得很安适。

 

他的小卧室和他一直记得的那样，什么都没动过。床边的书架还是乱糟糟的堆着书和杂物，地上是自己乱扔乱放的衣物鞋袜。连窗外的光线都从熟悉的角度，穿过窗前的银杏树的枝叶透进房间。最让他安心的是楼下传来学院的学生们晨练跑圈时的脚步声和催促他们的哨声，清甜的晨风中全无与凤凰“背水一战”之后的压抑和凄凉。

 

Logan甚至觉得穿越时空的事只是一场梦，“背水一战”也是一场梦。只要走出这个房间，穿过宁静的走廊，到大宅另一翼的教授办公室去，又能看到那个习惯早起的光头教授在桌前读着刚熨好的报纸或者查电子邮件。

 

然而就在Logan打算赶快穿好衣服出门确认一下情况时，床头柜上的一个小物件让他停下来。

 

 

那是一副红石英护目镜。

 

 

——而当他看到护目镜的那一刻，所有的声音都消失了，世界陷入空荡的寂静。

 

 

* 

 

 

所以，在这个“世界”里，镭射眼还是死了。

 

 

*

 

 

Logan拿起那副眼镜，和他上一次记忆中的一模一样。就像上一次一样，他总是随身带着它，夜里将它放在床头柜上。

 

Logan的手指顺着眼镜的框架摩挲着，打开镜腿又合上。指尖传来的还是金属磨砂的触感，他已经非常熟悉的那种。他把拇指嵌入眼镜的鼻梁和鼻托之间，还是那种微妙的贴合感。无论如何也无法否定它的存在。

 

他小心地不碰到镜片，怕把它弄脏或者弄坏，但这毫无意义。

 

上一次他已经接受了Scott死去的事实，他只是没想到原来第二次试着接受这个事实竟然比第一次更令人加倍的痛苦。

 

即使在漫长的人生中，他经历过了远多于常人的失去，但Logan从来无法习惯，无法麻木。甚至他更痛恨，为什么同一个人，要令他失去两次。第一次他经过了预兆、怀疑到确认和最终的死心，这是一个冗长和痛苦，但至少有过度的过程。而这一次，他在自信满满的时刻徒然被捅了一刀。

 

悲伤带来的锐痛贯穿了金刚狼的脊梁，而这次他甚至没有充分的理由去悲伤——没人保证过Scott会因为他的穿越时空而逃过死亡的命运，万磁王没这样说过，X教授也没有。

 

他的悲伤只是源自他自己，对命运过于贪婪的索求。

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Logan，你怎么了？”

 

 

 

是Scott的声音在问。

 

 

 

如果不是因为这个声音过于真实，带着切切实实的距离感，甚至呼应着房间里的湿度，Logan会觉得是自己的幻觉。

 

金刚狼抬起头，一个半裸的Scott Summers站在面前，腰上低低的围着白色浴巾，手上还拿着一条毛巾，正在擦他湿漉漉的头发。

 

他脸上戴着的护目镜跟床头柜上的款式不太一样，像个普通的太阳镜，薄薄的镜片后面能看到他有些担忧的眼神。

 

OK，现在Logan彻底搞不明白了。

 

他不知道要先消化哪一个事实，是Scott还活着，还是Scott现在半裸着湿淋淋的站在自己的卧室里，裸露着线条分明的躯干，漂亮的人鱼线向下延伸，隐没在浴巾下面，在清晨半明半暗的光线下，看起来像时尚杂志里的照片。

 

“你没事吧？”Scott已经走到面前，隔着红石英眼镜看着他：“刚才好像听到你哀嚎了一声。”

 

 

 

“瘦子，你怎么……你怎么在我房里？”

 

“……我昨晚睡这里。”看到Logan并无异状，Scott一边擦头发一边走向衣柜：“你终于老糊涂了吗？还是又失忆了。”

 

Logan傻傻地看着Scott从自己的衣柜里拿出属于他自己的衬衫、长裤，甚至内裤和袜子，就在自己面前利利索索地穿起来，一点不介意裸露自己的身体。

 

不论有多少困惑，至少Scott这家伙活生生的在自己眼前晃。

 

“今天晚上我和Jean去看电影，《萤火虫》，她问你要不要一起去？”

 

“呃……什么虫？”Logan听到自己回答，感觉像是身体被什么人控制了。

 

“不去也没关系，她也不是真想邀请你，就是礼貌性的问问。”Scott已经穿好衣服，正在皱着眉头扣他的袖钉。

 

“帮我扣一下，”Scott把手碗横到Logan面前：“这个太麻烦了，人类都已经实现曲率飞行了，为什么袖钉不能自动扣上。”

 

尽管疑惑，Logan手上却麻利地帮Scott戴好袖钉。袖钉上是一个小小的“X”符号。

 

隔着衬衫的布料他感受到Scott身上的体温，他想抓住这只手，想把Scott整个人拽过来好好确认一下他的存在。不然万一这一切只是幻觉呢。万一这是哪个读心者在搞他的脑子呢。

 

 

 

所以他这么做了。Scott被猝不及防地一拉，立刻失去了平衡，狼狈地倒在Logan身上被后者一把接住。Logan仔细地看着怀抱里的这个人，透过护目镜的镜片能看到他惊讶的眼睛，清晰到连睫毛都能数清。他的脸上还有淡淡的雀斑，可爱地洒在那对令人疯狂的漂亮颧骨附近。

 

“你干什么？”Scott责问Logan突如其来的行为，但听起来他并不太生气：“你知道我再不下楼教授就要亲自’找’我了——”

 

Logan忽略了Scott的话，吻上那对诱人的嘴唇——和1982年一样，Scott那对最简直是世上最kissable的嘴唇一点没变。

 

Scott配合了Logan的吻，舌尖与Logan的温柔地缠绵了一会儿，他的手指以一种令人陶醉的方式在Logan脑后轻轻挠着他的短发。但这个吻结束后小队长坚决地用手抵住金刚狼的肩膀：

 

“你是想让教授脑我吧？你想让教授看到我们在这里亲热吗？下周就是教授的生日了，而你想给他的礼物就是脑中风？”

 

还是那个教授的好孩子。Logan微笑着看着Scott，他的注意力全集中在Scott现在在他怀里那么真实的重量和温度，Scott的肌肉在布料下面那么自然地对抗着自己的动作——而没空回答他的问题。

 

“你的脑子进水了。”Scott从Logan的怀里挣出来，拉扯着衬衫下摆试图消除被Logan弄皱的痕迹。

 

“明天的演讲，”Scott开始往脖子上系领带：“稿子我已经写好了，你照着念就行了，好吗？不超过一页纸。”

 

“好。”Logan先答应下来，心里万般不愿。但他并不想拒绝Scott的要求——至少当下不想。

 

“……好？”Scott有点惊讶地转向Logan：“就这样答应了，没有附加条件？”

 

哦……Logan稍微摸到了一点门道。所以在这个宇宙，先跟瘦子讨价还价然后答应他的要求才是自己一贯的作风。似乎是可以接受的。

 

 

不，似乎本来就应该是这样的。

 

 

“不想借此机会让我帮你把下学期的开课计划都写了吗？”Scott轻笑着，他已经打好领带，拉开床头柜的抽屉——

 

抽屉里的小杂物之间赫然摆着三副红石英眼镜，都是不同的镜框款式。Scott伸手往抽屉深处扒拉了一下，又出现两副。Logan这才想起自己手上还拿着一副Scott的护目镜，以及自己刚才因为这副眼镜引起的误会，尴尬地把它放进抽屉里和它的同伴们并列。 

 

* 

 

我的衣柜里有他的衣服和领带，我的床头柜里放着半打红石英眼镜。

 

无论怎么看，Scott肯定有不少时间待在自己的卧室里，无论干什么。金刚狼现在基本已经解除了困惑，但是有点哭笑不得——蝴蝶效应到底对我做了什么！

 

但他并没有抱怨，考虑到自己在1982年对年轻的Scott做了什么，Logan觉得这完全是自己“罪有应得”。而且他已经开始喜欢这个“版本”了，他适应这段关系的速度快得连他自己都感到窘迫。

 

Logan决定他得跟Scott坦白。毕竟眼下的这一切和他记忆中的那么不同。如果说自己的记忆中是“原版”的人生，那么显然Scott的人生被他的“逆转未来”完全改变了，而Scott有权知情。

 

“嘿，其实那个电影，你不介意的话我也想去看看。”

 

“哈？”Scott一脸无法置信，在他记忆中Logan从来没去看过电影，而且总是讨厌任何把他长时间按在公共场所的一把椅子上的活动。但小队长还是表达了他的支持：“那当然好——那……晚饭后我来找你。”

 

*

Logan看着Scott匆匆忙忙出去，留下敞开的衣柜和抽屉，潮湿的浴巾和毛巾乱扔在他的地板上。Logan很意外Scott会这样乱扔东西，他以为这个X-MEN的模范生会把房间收拾得一尘不染，像个标准的控制狂。

 

而他自己，这匹狂放不羁的独狼竟然在替Scott收拾善后这个事实让他觉得荒谬极了。更奇怪的是，他发现自己不介意这样做。


	5. SLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在再次重启的未来中，金刚狼最终放下了历史，与自己和解。

正如他们约定的那样，Logan加入了Scott和Jean一起去看电影的行列。同行的还有Kurt。显然他们三人挺习惯这样一起出去了，Logan从他们的谈天中听到的学院的一切，包括他们和兄弟会、和人类政府之间的三角关系，不断发生的各种形式的同盟和战争，都一如他自己记得的。

 

他注意到Jean有点不同，比起自己记忆中的凤凰女，她似乎放松得多。Logan记得的Jean总是有些神经质地在乎着什么，谨小慎微地行动着，连微笑都小心翼翼的，而如今他面对的Jean显然更轻松，乐于和Scott及Kurt打趣。她和Scott的关系依旧密切，坐在副驾驶座的她毫不在意地将纤细的手指插到Scott蓬松的棕色卷发里，像抚摸一只猫一样挠他的脑袋，而Scott，为了好好开车，也像一只不耐烦的猫一样左右躲闪，用前爪，不，用手试图拨开Jean。

 

Scott和Kurt显然对他们即将观看的这部电影投入了许多感情，他们恳求着Jean不要在看电影时进到他们脑子里让他们看她自编的剧情，像陷入一场毫无优势的谈判。而Jean只是游刃有余地答应着，以优雅的高姿态地向男孩们保证着，同时用难以捉摸的笑容让他们提心吊胆。

 

*

科幻电影，不，可以说任何电影对Logan来说都很没意思，他不太欣赏这种将风景、人物都实实在在地表现在观众面前的艺术，还配上各种煽情的音乐。比起电视电影，虽然这样说可能不太符合金刚狼刚猛粗犷的形象，但他更愿意去欣赏虚构文学，在文字中让自己的想象力派上用场。

 

所以当他的三名同伴真正投入到电影中，Logan在自己脑海里放着自己的电影。

 

他回想着自己挥手告别的那个世界，那个他失去了教授，失去了Jean和Scott的冷酷世界，此时已然恍若隔世，却又如在眼前。他甚至能回想起万磁王召集起自己和幻影猫时的神情，像看着黑夜中唯一的一点烛光。那时候他才意识到万磁王是个真实的人，是个会在别人身上寄予全部希望的老人。

 

在那个世界里他和Scott离得很远，他不知道Scott会这样期待看一部电影，他不知道Scott喜欢什么样的消遣，也许那个战火硝烟弥漫的时空中没有那么多清闲和娱乐的时间。

 

但在某种意义上而言他们也曾经靠得很近，他们在战场上性命相托。他们没看见过最好的对方，却肯定看见过了彼此最坏的一面。镭射眼见过武断的、刚愎自用的金刚狼，而金刚狼见过心碎的、自暴自弃的镭射眼。

 

Logan回想起自己那些幼稚的恶作剧，他已经活了超过150岁了，可是就像Ororo无数次指出的，在Scott面前他总会丧失他该有的智慧，”净干些令人哭笑不得的事。”

 

Logan闭上眼睛，感觉到有点温热的液体在眼皮下滚动。

 

他希望那些愚蠢的把戏不是自己的一厢情愿，他希望Scott能把那些恶作剧看作是他们俩之间的默契——至少是”镭射眼和金刚狼之间”的默契。但他再也没有机会去确认”那个Scott”的心意，即使他改写了历史的同时改写了他和Scott之间的关系，即使现在他们这么亲密了，即使现在Scott就坐在身边，肩膀靠着他的肩膀，把3D眼镜尴尬地架在他的红石英眼镜外面。他回想起当Scott把机车钥匙丢给自己时那面无表情的样子，Logan只能猜想他是故作严肃，因为他不愿意亲口对Logan说”你可以借我的机车”——那等于是镭射眼向金刚狼低了头。

 

在Logan自己的电影里Scott扔给他的钥匙被扔了无数次，他也接了无数次。那曾经是在Scott死后，他唯一能抓住的希望的微光，以冀他们之间是有所关联的。他曾经那么不愿意承认随着Scott的死亡，他们之间就只是"金刚狼和镭射眼"，一对分歧和信赖并存的战友，但仅此而已。

 

Logan从来没有直视过Scott的死，他不愿意去承认那些遗憾和不甘心已成定局，虽然内心的空洞毫不留情地啃嚙他，但每一次他想起死去的战友时，他强行把他的影像掐掉。直到在1982年他再次见到Scott，虽然那时的Scott尚是一名懵懂少年，虽然他们在混乱嘈杂的情形下相见，他却无法自控地想在少年身上补偿他认为自己亏欠的，包括关心，宽容甚至纵容，给他一切自己能给的。

 

“你还好吗，Logan？”Scott用胳膊碰了碰他：”你是在睡觉还是在哭？”

 

听到Scott的问话，Logan忍不住笑起来——眼下的情形是有些荒唐，他抓过Scott搁在座椅扶手上的手，用自己的手指扣住他的。

 

“你在干什么？”Scott朝Jean和Kurt的方向瞥了一眼：”你会吓到Kurt的。”

Logan朝Kurt看去，Kurt戴着3D眼镜专心盯着大银幕，蓝色的皮肤在屏幕的映射下泛着奇妙的光泽，丝毫不关心他身边发生了什么。

 

“管他呢。”Logan无所谓地耸耸肩。他突然想不起来Scott是用哪只手把机车钥匙抛给自己，是不是自己现在握住的右手。

 

“你今天很反常，我希望不是阿兹海默前兆。”Scott说，他转向银幕继续专心于电影，但是并没有抽回他的手。

 

Logan感觉到Scott的手在自己手心里并不那么自在，金刚狼能嗅到那种紧张的气息，随着时间的推移，Scott的手指开始有点发凉，手心微微出汗。Logan开始为自己打扰了Scott看他喜欢的电影感到抱歉，毕竟作为X－MEN的队长，他要排开那么多工作来看这一场电影是绝不容易的，那些没人愿意干的政治任务几乎全堆在Scott一个人身上，除了偶尔Hank能走出实验室给他帮上点忙。但就在他这么想的当口，银幕上开始滚动起演职员名表，而散场的灯光亮了起来。

 

＊

 

灯光亮起时Kurt显然被Logan握着Scott的手的景象吓了一跳，难以置信的表情在他靛蓝色的脸上滑稽地维持了很久，虽然欲言又止，但最终他对此只字不提，有点刻意地跟Jean探讨起电影来。Scott对此想解释些什么，但他说不出口，纠结片刻后他也一言不发地选择了沉默。

 

站起来时Scott把手收回了自己的裤兜里，X-MEN的队长还是有点介意被人看见跟金刚狼手牵手，一起上头条这件事，但是Logan马上揽住他的肩膀把他搂在自己身边。

 

Jean作为一个读心者早就对任何情况见惯不怪，Logan则还沉浸在重获新生的兴奋中毫不介意，只有Scott和Kurt一路尴尬地不知道该怎么面对对方。

 

＊

 

一行人回到队舍的时间还不晚，他们在楼梯口互相道过晚安，Scott打算回自己房间去。Logan没让Scott有走开的机会，拉住小队长的手腕直接把他拖进自己的房间里。

 

Kurt又是可预见的一脸尴尬。

 

“你真的把Kurt吓到了。”Logan关上房门后，听到Scott的抱怨。

 

“为什么？因为我们俩看起来不像基佬？”Logan开了个没心没肺的玩笑。

 

“不！”Scott哭笑不得，在Logan的床上坐下：”因为这样在很多人看来很奇怪......我们看起来不像......反正不像是能互相亲近的。你懂的。我只是不想害大家都摸不着头脑。”

 

Logan当然懂。他和Scott无论是性格还是理念，外表还是气质，都像黑夜和白天一样对立。但黑夜和白天之间还有黄昏和黎明呢，Logan不无浪漫地想。他走近Scott，半跨在他身上吻了他。

 

“你不想别人知道我们在一起吗？”Logan捧着Scott的脸，在卧室暖色的灯光下仔细确认早已熟悉的轮廓。

 

“什么？”Scott拉开两人之间的距离：”我们什么时候......这样算在一起吗？你是说......”

 

青年原本白净的脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来。Logan看着Scott语无伦次的可怜样，突然很想逗他。

 

“我不知道，我们不算在一起吗？你在我床头柜里放了半打眼镜这怎么说？”

 

“我......”Scott语塞，徒劳地向床头柜的方向望了一眼，本能地用攻击Logan来消解自己的尴尬：“你今天真的很奇怪，Logan，你出了什么问题了？你不是最不愿意别人知道的吗？”

 

摊牌的时候到了。Logan深吸了一口气。

 

按照他下午计划的那样，Logan尽量简单地解释了时间穿越的事。他向Scott描述了凤凰之力的失控，背水一战的灾难，以及自己两次穿越时间的事情，其中一次他甚至只是从万磁王和教授那里听说，而且在这条时间线上他大概没有机会去经历。

 

Logan小心翼翼地观察着Scott的反应，虽然红石英镜片后面的双眼因为惊讶而张大了，但Scott似乎以积极的心态接受了这件事。

 

＊

 

“所以在你这次穿越之前，我和Jean是一对情侣，而且我们俩在一起很幸福？”

 

“不！”Scott奇怪的关注点让Logan着急：”Jean死了，然后她复活，第一个就杀了你，接着杀了几百万人，最后我不得不杀了她——你就不关心这些？”

 

“我知道......这些事太残忍了。如果是你编出来的情节，我会说你是反社会人格。”在这一连串难以立刻消化的悲惨故事里，Scott其实最为Jean感到难过。她那么努力地从凤凰的控制下挣脱出来，掌控自己的身体仅仅几秒钟，只为了让Logan能杀死她，Jean做了什么令她得遭受这个？

 

“可惜这些都不是我编的，我没这么病态。”Logan回答道，对Scott说出这件事让他松了口气，他感觉自己终于可以确认那段残酷历史的消失了。

 

“为什么你对这件事这么淡定？Scottie，我改变了你的整个人生。”Logan伸手在Scott的下巴上刮了一下，他很享受现在自己可以对Scott为所欲为这件事。

 

“因为你不是第一次穿越时间了，”Scott镜片后面的眼睛流露出有点动容的神情：”几年前你曾经为我做过一次。”

 

Logan有些疑惑，在他自己的记忆里并没有这段过往。

 

Scott继续解释：”Alex本来会在一次意外中死去，你穿越到过去，救了他的命。这件事太不合伦理，所以我们没告诉任何人，包括Alex本人。Jean为我保留了那一段记忆，所以我记得亲眼看你穿越时间的事情。”

 

“哪个......哪个Alex？”Logan很难想象他会为了一个人的一条命去做风险这么大的事。

 

“我哥哥Alex，”Scott皱着眉头，对Logan竟然不认识Alex感到讶异：”Havok。”

 

“哦，在我的时间线上他一定是死得骨头硬硬的了，因为我从来没听说过这个人。”

 

“别开我哥的玩笑，”Scott在Logan眼前威胁式地晃了晃手指：”以及他现在是Jean的未婚夫了，如果你还想从谁那里把Jean抢过来的话，这次Alex才是你撬墙角的对象。”

 

“不，Scott......”Logan有点后悔他把过去的事对Scott讲得那么详细：”我做那些事只是为了惹恼你，我并不是真的想横刀夺爱，抢别人的伴侣根本不是我会做的事......虽然一直到最近我才想明白这件事。”

 

Scott看起来一点也不意外，用他形状完美的嘴唇画出一道似笑非笑的弧线：“我知道，我也经历过你总是想惹恼我的阶段，我们认识的前五年里你简直是专业给我找茬。”

 

“我很抱歉，Scott。”Logan郑重地向Scott道歉，向他自己时间线上的那个Scott说。

 

“没关系，Logan，”Scott脸上的笑容扩大了一些：”实际上我也觉得挺有趣的。”

 

但大多数时候真的很头痛，Scott想。他并没有把这个想法说出来，他看到Logan因为自己的一句话而如释重负，金刚狼庞大的身躯彻底放松地倒在床垫里，压出一个深深的凹陷。

 

“上床好好睡一会儿吧，Logan，你一定很累了。”Scott的声音在Logan听起来变得遥远，他任由Scott费劲地把他拖到床垫中央，用他最后的力气抬手弄乱了Scott的发型，再次确认他不是自己的幻想后，长久以来，金刚狼第一次进入了无梦的安眠。


End file.
